turneytimerealityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
NBTTRS 2: Solitary
Solitary is the 33rd season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to Survivor Seychelles. This season marks the second time crossover season with nbkiller The show calls itself a "social experiment" in determining the physical and mental endurance of the competitors. The show's theme is based on solitary confinement; accordingly, the contestants are placed in isolated pods, with only an artificial intelligence named Val to communicate with. Beyond the social isolation, there is also isolation from time, with no clocks, watches, or other timepieces available to contestants. There are no environmental time cues (sunlight or moonlight). The environment is completely controlled, from temperature, light, access to a restroom, food, etc. In addition, the room is roughly octagonal, adding another disorienting aspect. Players are only referred to by their number, not their name. This is an additional separation from the world, as their identity is reduced to a number. Production and Casting Applications for Solitary started the while Survivor Seychelles was still going, starting on March 26th, 2015. Applications were open for 11 days after a total of 34 applications were received. The cast was notified via Tengaged mail on April 11th, 2015, and over the course of the next 24 hours began to move into their new homes, their isolation pods. The competitors competed in their first test on April 12th, 2015. Format The competition starts with the players finding themselves in their "pods", small octagonal cells approximately 10 feet (3.0 m) across, and identified by Val by the number of their pod. The pods include a "meal slot" where food and other items may be given to the players as part of the "treatment"; several cameras, microphones, and one-way mirrors; and a lockable door to an "ante-pod" chamber where players may use the bathroom, be sequestered while challenges are set up in the pods, or for further interviews. Most importantly, the pods each contain a flat-screen television representing Val and red and green push buttons below it. The environment of the pods is under control of Val, including the lighting, the temperature, and other features such as a retractable bed that may be offered at times. While players are given sufficient water, their meals are rationed, typically consisting of either a tasteless "nutrition bar" or a very small portion of a food item, e.g. a single grape or almond. However, as either a reward or part of a challenge, players are sometimes given larger amounts of more nourishing food items. Furthermore, while each pod is equipped with a proper bed, Val will often limit the amount of sleep the players get by making sure they stay awake, though the players are granted short sleep periods at times. Players only communicate with Val during the game, with Val being their proxy should they be allowed to "communicate" to another player. Once in the game, players are required to perform actions as instructed by Val. Players must press the green button to request permission to use the bathroom or make other similar requests. Outside of the "Treatment" phase, the player may hit the red button at any time to indicate they wish to quit the game. The game then cycles between "Tests" and "Treatments", along with other less strenuous activities that may be conducted by Val. During a "Test", players will compete against each other (though unaware of how the other players are performing) in completing a task set by Val. These tasks are generally physically and mentally grueling, taking several hours to complete. For example, players may have to use a piece of exercise equipment a certain number of times to gain a portion of a brain teaser to be solved. There are often additional distractions that will occur during the Test, such as Val interjecting random facts to throw off counting. Val will inform players when they are correct but will wait until either all the players have finished or after a certain amount of time before announcing the winner. The Test winner has immunity from the upcoming Treatment, and in some cases has the ability to handicap another player in the upcoming Treatment, such as by making them perform an extra round before the other players start. Sometimes, an extra reward is given to the Test winner to make their Immunity more enjoyable, such as a decent amount of sleep on their bed or a decent sized portion of real food items (usually in the form of a well rounded meal consisting of the Test winner's favorite foods). The "Treatment" phase is generally a more painful endurance exercise, such as sleeping on a bed of small rods, spinning quickly around in a chair, or "jumping" a heavy rope. Some Treatments are simply endurance tests with no set bounds, while other Treatments are broken into a number of rounds with increasingly more difficult goals to achieve. In the latter case, if a player cannot finish a round, they are sometimes given the opportunity to do a penalty round to catch up, though further exhausting that player. At any time during the Treatment, a player may hit the red button to quit the Treatment, at which point they no longer have to participate; they also may be forced to press the red button should they break any of the rules of the Treatment (in particular, if a contestant vomits during a Treatment where food items are being consumed, Val declares that "your body will have quit for you"). However, the first player to hit the red button during the treatment will be required to leave the show. The other players are not told when a player has left the Treatment, and generally the Treatment continues from the end of one show into the start of the next with the remaining players attempting to outlast the others. After a given amount of time or a number of rounds, Val will inform the remaining players the Treatment is over, allowing them to continue in the game. Shortly thereafter, Val will notify the remaining contestants as to which guest has been eliminated. When the game is down to three players, a final Test may reward the winning player with a brief advantage during the final Treatment. As with other Treatments, the Treatment continues until either all players press the red button or until a set amount of time passes after two players have pressed the button. The player that outlasts the others in the final Treatment is declared the winner of Solitary. Cast Guest Progress History : Winner of the test, and is exempt from the treatment : First person to quit the treatment, therefore eliminated from Solitary : Winner of Solitary 1.0 Category:Seasons